Wrong Name: Pete Still Alive
by Ng Way Huck
Summary: It seems another person with the name Pete Pamps were mistaken to be Pete Pumps because of the one alphabet. Pete Pamps were taken into heaven, while Pete Pumps were sent back to his coma state body with all memories intact. Tazusa and Pete life changed..
1. Chapter 1: Pete Still Alive

_Tazusa: Goodbye Pete...I love you_

_**Pete heard what Tazusa said while he floats upward to heaven. Many thoughts cross in his mind...**_

Pete: (I'm sorry Tazusa, the reason I didn't want to hear it because there isn't a future for us.

Take care Tazusa, I love you too.)

Pete: Huh? That's strange, why is the heaven gate still close? Hello? Anyone?

God: **Pete Pumps, is it?**

Pete: Yes I am

God:** It seems that we have mistaken you for another person with similiar name of yours.** **You are still alive in coma, the person who was suppose to be died is Pete Pamps, not Pete Pumps.**

_**Pete Pamps appears behind Pete Pumps**_

Pete Pamps: Hello there buddy!

Pete: Wha ! Don't scare me like that. You are?

Pete Pamps: Pete Pamps, I'm the died one.

God: **This is the person we are looking for. Pete Pumps, you may return to earth.** **You may keep all the memories about what you did in your spirit form.** **We'll meet again Pete.**

Pete: Wait a second, I thought I wa-- WHAAAA!

_**Pete woke up all of a sudden from his coma**_

Pete: WHA ! ...phew...

: Oh my god ! He's awake ! Doctor !

**--A few moments later after the examination--**

Doctor: It's a miracle, I thought he's dead. There's nothing wrong with him now, his heart pulses are normal, blood pressure as well. His wounds from the plane crash are also healed.

Pete: (That's strange I thought I was in the plane when it exploded...wait a second, maybe I passed out before the plane fell down...that's it ! I remember, all I saw was black out when the plane head downwards !)

: That is why I refuse to remove the life support system and asked you to take care of the wounds doctor.

Doctor: **-sweat drop-** Uh...you are right, my mistake. I can't believe we nearly killed someone.

Pete: Ahem, excuse me. But where am I when the plane crashed to the ground?

: We found you critically injured on your seat, you and the seat fell a few meters away from the plane crash site.

Pete: So basically the seat was broken with me on it?

: Yes...but the doctor said your brain was died. But when we saw that your body are still alive after 4 weeks, we believe your brain are alive. Because normally if a person brain was died, the body will to in a few days.

Pete: Ok, ok stop the long chanting. I was a lucky one, phew...

Doctor: Anyway, he can go now. He's totally fine.

: Thanks. Shall we then, Mr. ace pilot?

Pete: Alright, let's go. (Wait for me Tazusa, I'll go to Japan soon)

_**He space out a bit.**_

: What's wrong?

Pete: Uh...nothing I was just thinking of something else.

: Well, let's go then before those reporters show up.

Tazusa: Ouch! (Pete...there's no way I can do it without you...Why do you have to go...?)

_**She took a fell from a minor mistake**_

Coach Takashima: Are you ok Tazusa? It seems that you're losing your focus, why don't you focus more during your practice? I can see that your mind are somewhere else.

Tazusa: Um...coach?

Coach Takashima: What is it?

Tazusa: Remember that I was acting weird for more than 3 months last time?

Coach Takashima: Yeah, I remember that. You're in stress I guess **-sweat drop-**

Tazusa: Actually there's a ghost in me. His name is Pete Pumps...

Coach Takashima: What? Pete Pumps? You mean the famous canadian stunt pilot?

Although no one ever see a funeral for him, rumours said he's already died.

Tazusa: He just went back to heaven that night, after the competition...

Coach Takashima: So that's why you look so depressed since that day. You can't like a ghost anyway. I don't know if this was your imagination, but if it's true you should forget about him.

Tazusa: Whatever...I'm starving let's go eat. Where's Yoko?

Yoko: Hey ! Are you both done chatting? I'm starving !

Tazusa: Coming ! We better hurry up before she complains again coach.

Coach Takashima: Let's go.

_**Tazusa was eating when she suddenly heard the TV**_

...

_Reporter on TV: The world famous Canadian stunt pilot who suffered terrible injuries whose brain was supposed to be died_ _is actually in coma. The young ace pilot suddenly woke up this morning._

_His father said it was a shock to see their son awake all of a sudden._

_Reporter: Tell us how you feel when your son got up all of a sudden._

_: Well it was a shocking and surprising sight when he suddenly screams all of a sudden_ _and got up._

_Reporter: Pete, I heard you said you are experiencing an out-of-body experience, what can you say_ _about that?_

_Pete: Well, I think I can explain that. God said he was mistaken me for another person with similar_ _name. Although you may not believe it I was possessing a young ice skater in Japan._

...

_**Tazusa split out her food immediately and her eyes widened in disbelieve after hearing Pete's voice, believing that he wasn't died.**_ _**Seeing this, her coach and Yoko head to where she was sitting immediately from the counter.**_

Coach: Are you ok Tazusa?

_**Tazusa doesn't seems to be listening**_

Tazusa: Pe...Pete?

Coach and Yoko: Tazusa?

Tazusa: Look on TV ! It's Pete ! He's alive !

Coach Takashima: Hey, you're right! But what if all you're experiencing was just an imagination?

Tazusa: Hello? He said he was possessing a young ice skater in Japan, it was me!

_**Coach and Yoko look at each other in disbelieve**_

...

_Reporter on TV: So what do you want to tell all your fans about Pete?_

_Pete: I want to thank everyone for your support, I also want to thank the figure skater Tazusa_

_for...uh...for her love when I was possessing her. Tazusa wait right there, I'll come visit you !_

_Look, I'm on TV !_

...

_**Crowd applauses are heard both from the TV and from Tazusa's surrounding**_

_**Tazusa is now blushing in front of the TV when all of sudden a bunch of reporters came to her**_ _**throwing questions at her.**_

Reporter 1: Miss Sakurano, I heard you are in love with Pete Pumps the famous canadian stunt pilot, are you thinking of marrying him?

Tazusa: That's none of your business !

Reporter 2: Miss Sakurano, I heard you are the cause of the plane crash is it true?

Tazusa: Hey listen, if you want to make garbage stories you better go before I make salad out of your brain!

Reporter 3: Miss Sakurano just one more question please

_**Tazusa starts to ignore all the reporters and ran far from them to avoid them, followed by her coach and Yoko.**_

_**Tazusa reach home with coach and Yoko when she let out rapid breathes**_

Tazusa: Arg! Those reporters...when are they gonna stop bothering me!

_**Takashima and Yoko look at each other**_

Coach and Yoko: **-sweat drop-** Her brain isn't working peacefully...

Tazusa: Huh? What?

Coach Takashima: Uh...nothing really, nothing at all right Yoko?

Yoko: Uh, yeah right.

Tazusa: Ok ok fine, I'm going to rest now.

...

_**Tazusa lie down on her bed and was wondering when Pete will come to visit her.**_

Tazusa: (Pete, you are alive after all. I wonder when you will come to me)

_**2 Days later...**_

: Are you sure you want to go to Japan alone Pete?

Pete: Don't worry dad. I'll be fine by myself. The doctor said it.

: Yeah, you are fine. But remember you do have blackout problems from your childhood. What if you collapse all of a sudden?

Pete: Hey it happens rarely, besides it's not like no one's gonna save me. I'm a famous stunt pilot ! Anyway, don't use the word collapse...

: Well, our son is right, don't worry too much. It's time to let him do what he must. By the way, remember to invite that girl to Canada alright?

Pete: **-sigh-** Mom...didn't I told you I may live there forever for her?

: I guess I forgotten. Anyway, remember to come visit us with her whenever possible.

Pete: Sure sure, time for me to go. The plane is here, I'll be late. Bye bye!

_**3 Days later...**_

Yoko: Sis? There's someone here to see you.

Tazusa: What, that stone queen again?

_**Pete burst into her room all of a sudden**_

Pete: Hello there Tazusa ! Tadaa !

_**Background music "ENERGY" start here. **_

Tazusa: Pete? Oh my god ! Pete it is you !

_**At this time Tazusa was crying and hugging him tight like she wasn't going to let go ever again.**_

**#Start of Flashback#**

Tazusa: Get out from my body you ghost !

Pete: I can't !

Tazusa: Are you gonna get out ? Or I force you out !

**#Flashback#**

Repoter: Is it because your parents divorce?

Tazusa: M-My parents divorce got nothing to do with this !

Pete: Tazusa, hang on ! You can't let them get you down like this ! Pull yourself together !

**#Flashback#**

Tazusa: I want to know what you think. Tell me.

Pete: About what? Ok, I think democracy is good and the war is bad no matter what the reason is...

Tazusa: I'm not talking about that ! I'm asking what do you think will happen to you !

**#Flashback#**

Tazusa: I will go to the Olympics under one condition.

Pete: Is it a big condition or a small condition?

Tazusa: Conditions are conditions no matter what the size is !

Pete: Ok ok, don't be mad. Alright, come on let's hear it.

Tazusa: Kiss me...

**#Flashback#**

Tazusa: You don't have to go ! You can haunt me forever...Sure there is problem with bath and changing but I can change all that !

**#End of Flashback#**

Pete: (Wait a second, why is her hand trembling? Don't tell me she was too shock?)

Pete: Hey Tazusa, are you ok? Your hands are trembling.

Tazusa: ...

Pete: Tazusa?

Tazusa: Nothing's wrong, promise me not to leave me again Pete. You heard what I said when you went to heaven right?

Pete: Yeah I heard that, although you said it when I was high up towards the sky. I can still hear your fade away voice. I love you too.

Yoko: Well, when you're gone all of her practices are in mess. Also I heard her screaming your name in her dream, every time I went in to check her up she was crying in dream.

Pete: I...see. It must be hard for you without me Tazusa.

Tazusa: I guess. All of the time I only think about how to get you out of me or making you suffer with tomatoes. Then I love you at the last moment...I felt so...so stupid and childish. Pete, am I a bad girl?

Pete: Not really, you're just short temper. Nothing bad.

Coach: You will stay in Tazusa room tonight, we don't have a guest room for you.

Pete: You mind Tazusa?

Tazusa: Not at all. Just don't snore too loud or I'll throw pillows at you !

_**Everyone laughs upon hearing this**_

_At that time Pete, I feel so happy that you come back._

_I was afraid to lose you before, but...everything is normal now_

_You're back Pete, you're back into my life_

_**Background music "ENERGY" ends here. **_

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Date

_**It was a fine morning when the clock rang out loudly**_

Tazusa: Yawn...what time is it now?

Pete: 10am

Tazusa: WHA! Since when are you sitting beside me??

Pete: Since 6am...you didn't notice me did you?

Tazusa: Nope

_**Said Tazusa while getting up from bed. She was heading towards the bathroom**_

_**when she turn around and suddenly ask Pete a strange question.**_

Tazusa: Pete? Are you free today?

Pete: Ok that is strange, of course I am. I don't have anything to do in Japan

Tazusa: Great ! What about a second date?

Pete: WHA ! That sounds great ! But...why is it a...second?

Tazusa: What you forgot? The first date is when you possessed me, remember?

Pete: Oh, yeah I forgot. Haha...

Pete: (Ok here goes, hope it could catch her attention)

Pete: Hey Tazusa

Tazusa: Yes?

Pete: Can I kiss you?

_**Tazusa stood there like an emotionless doll not believing what she heard**_

Tazusa: Um...can you repeat that?

Pete: I said...can I kiss you?

Tazusa: Ok?

_**Pete get close to Tazusa to give her a kiss on the lips. All of sudden her coach open the door, then stood there when he realize they're kissing.**_

Coach: Uh...looks like a bad timing.

Tazusa and Pete: Privacy please...

_**The coach close the door immediately and tell Yoko about it**_

Yoko: Really? That's unexpected haha

Coach: Yeah...I shouldn't walk in

_**They shut up as soon as the couple walk downstairs for breakfast.**_

Tazusa: Coach, we're going out on a date today. So I may be coming back late tonight.

Coach: Oh that's fine, as long as you don't exceeds 12am that is.

Yoko: Coach, they're not kids anymore...

Coach: Ok ok fine, just don't be too late

Pete: I'll make sure we'll not come back "too late"

_**Everyone laughs**_

--

_**It's 11am and Tazusa together with Pete are going out on a date**_

Tazusa: What should we do for fun today Pete?

Pete: Let's see...going to the books store, then we have lunch at a Japanese restaurant

Tazusa: Hmm, what a short date

Pete: Haha, what I said is just part of it. I'll think about what to do after that.

Tazusa: Is going to the books store really that fun?

Pete: Of course it is, you don't believe it?

Tazusa: I don't think so.

Pete: In that case I'll had to prove it to you then.

Tazusa: Sure! Prove it to me hehe

_**They head towards the books store. Then Pete lead Tazusa to a corner.**_

Pete: Look here Tazusa

Tazusa: Aerospace...Plane?? Not again...

Pete: Ahaha, not that. Here !

Tazusa: Comics?

Pete: Yeah, look here. Humours

Tazusa: Oh, let's see...

_**Tazusa picked one of the comics and have a look at it.**_

Tazusa: Haha ! This is funny !

Pete: See? Told you__books store is a fun place. All these time you only looked at education books huh?

Tazusa: Yeah, I only know books store for buying education books only.

--

_**It is now 1pm and they walk out of the library to head to the nearest**_

_**Japanese restaurant.**_

Tazusa: I thought you're a Canadian, why Japanese food?

Pete: Well, I just wanted to try Japanese food. Just like you. When you try the Canadian food on our first date

it's just some of the common food. I bet you haven't try the rest yet, am I right?

Tazusa: I guess so

_**Pete grab the menu on table and start looking through the list.**_

Pete: Hey Tazusa, did Japanese like raw fish??

Tazusa: Not all I guess

Pete: Yuck...I better look for other food...let's see here...

Tazusa: Why don't you turn to the last page. Tempura

Pete: Wow, I like it

Tazusa: I'm glad

_**Said Tazusa with a smile. They ordered the food and start eating.**_

Pete: Wow tasty! Wait a second, what's this green stuff on the table?

Tazusa: W-wait Pete! That's the...uh-oh

Pete: Wha !! Spicy ! Spicy !

Tazusa: Hahaha

Pete: First lesson...never eat green stuff in a Japanese restaurant...

--

Pete: Alright let's go for movie !

Tazusa: Plane related again?

Pete: Nah, romance

Tazusa: Oh...

_**Tazusa and Pete is having alot of fun, and it's now 8pm night time.**_

Tazusa: So, let's go for dinner then

Pete: Sure, Canadian restaurant this time.

Tazusa: Let's try the food that you asked me to earlier.

Pete: Ok

_**They choose a quiet spot and sat down.**_

Tazusa: Ok Pete, I'll leave the orders to you then.

Pete: Sure

--

_**9pm at the night and they're looking at the stars near the harbour.**_

Tazusa: Hey Pete, those stars are pretty aren't they?

Pete: Yeah...if I were to compare you to the stars...even a billion stars are worthless

Tazusa: Oh Pete you're so sweet...

Pete: Yeah. I got something for you Tazusa.

Tazusa: Hmm?

_**Pete gave her a rose.**_

Tazusa: For me? Where you get it? I don't remember going to the flower shop.

Pete: Well I bought it and hid it earlier.

Tazusa: How thoughtful. Anyway we should go home now, it's 9.45pm now.

Pete: Ok, let's go then Tazusa...but before that

Tazusa: What? What are you doin-

_**Tazusa words were cut by Pete's kiss**_

Pete: I love you

Tazusa: Me too

--

Coach: Where are they this time, it's almost 10pm

Yoko: It's only almost 10. Relax, besides Pete's with her.

Coach: But it's late for me

_**Pete and Tazusa open the door and walk in like nothing happens**_

Tazusa: We're back !

Coach: Oh there's the couple coming back home, haha

Pete: Yeah we are back after a kiss...

Tazusa: Pete...don't tell them that !

Pete: I just "told" them

_**Everyone laughs**_

Coach: Anyway, I haven't hear the full story of the possession.

Pete and Tazusa: We'll tell you tomorrow then, good night.

Coach: Hey wait a second ! Sigh...

--

_**In Tazusa's room**_

Pete: Hey Tazusa, what were you thinking?

Tazusa: Are you sure we'll tell them about the 100 days? They may think we're crazy..

Pete: Hey don't you worry about that, I can prove it to them

Tazusa: Ok Anyway, night!

Pete: Hold on, can I ask 1 question first?

Tazusa: What is it?

Pete: Can I hug you in sleep?

Tazusa: H-Hug me?? ...ok, good night.

_**Pete hug Tazusa for the sleep, but Tazusa doesn't seems to mind now**_

--

**Thoughts crosses their mind that night.**

_Tazusa: I dislike you at first...but when you leave me I cried like the end of the world_

_**Pete: But I'm back now, back into your life**_

_Tazusa: We'll be together from now on, forever_

**Together: Forever...That is our promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

Dear readers, the previous storyline isn't good. I've rewrite chapter 3

* * *

_**It's a fine morning after the second date.**_

Tazusa: Hey Pete, wake up it's time to go !

Pete: Go...go where?

Tazusa: My school !

Pete: Uh...I can't get into a girl school, besides you're the one going not me.

Tazusa: I asked for permission for you already. You can hang around in school.

Pete: What? But how?

Tazusa: Nevermind about how, but come on. Alot of stunt pilot fans in my school, you'll love it !

Pete: Oh god please, what if one of them ask me to be boyfriend.

Tazusa: Just say no. Come on please, I want to meet you on recess time...

Pete: Ok ok, who could turn down this pretty Tazusa? But one condition.

Tazusa: A condition? Alright what condition

_**Tazusa ask with a smile**_

Pete: You're going to kiss me in front of your school mate at least once today.

Tazusa: What?? Seriously?!

Pete: That's right.

Tazusa: Um...ok fine. Let's go !!

* * *

_**They got to the classroom in time. Pete was about to hang around when the teacher came asking.**_

Teacher: What are you doing here? Oh, you're the one with special permission. Pete Pumps is it?

Pete: Yes I am.

Teacher: The school gave you permission to hang around. And also you are allowed to sit beside

Tazusa during class time, we got a reserve table besides her.

Pete: Uh...would that be ok? It's all female in there, I don't think it's ok.

Teacher: You have nothing to worry about. Tazusa, you guide Pete around the school.

Tazusa: Ok (He already know the school)

Pete: Thanks alot ! (I guess she doesn't know about the possession)

Teacher: You stay out here Pete, until I call you in.

Pete: Ok.

_**Tazusa walk into the class followed by the teacher.**_

Teacher: We'll start our class today then girls. Have a seat. But before that, we have a special guest. He is a boy who will be sitting next to Tazusa.

Students: What? A boy? I thought this is a girl school.

Teacher: It's the only special permission we'll ever give to an outsider. Pete, you may come in and introduce yourself now.

_**All eyes were on Pete as soon as he walk in.**_

Pete: Hello there ! My name is Pete Pumps. I'm a 17 years old Canadian, and I'm a stunt pilot. Nice to meet everyone !

Students: Oh my god...he's so handsome !

Teacher: Have a seat Pete, I hope you can assist Tazusa in her grade since you got a better grade.

_**The class started. As the class progresses, the teacher gave an assignment. Students were allowed to discuss in groups. Pete's behavior caught the teacher attention. She thought Pete was suspicious for being so close to her student Tazusa.**_

Tazusa: So what about this one Pete?

Pete: Well, you switch this equation here and here. Then you divide it by 4...

Tazusa: Wow, I never notice you knew so much about Mathematics

Pete: Now you know I'm interesting.

_**Right now Tazusa and Pete doesn't even realize everyone was looking at them, including the teacher.**_

Pete: And for this one it's...uh...why is everyone looking at us like that?

Teacher: Ok Mr.Pete, I can tell you are trying to catch her attention. Don't toy around with my students, you both just met today, what are you trying to do to her sitting so close?

Tazusa: But teacher...

Teacher: What? Didn't you see what this boy is trying to do to you? I know this isn't my business, but as teacher I have the right to be concern about my students safety.

Tazusa: But...

Teacher: No but !

Pete: Excuse me, but I'm not toying around...we are already in relation ! Think before you talk !

Tazusa: Hey Pete, stop that..

Pete: Stop what? She thought I'm a playboy? I'm your lover, of course I can sit close to you !

Teacher: What?

_**Everyone look at each other in disbelieve that they are looking at a couple, not merely 2 students.**_

Teacher: I see, I misunderstood. If you both are already in relation then it's fine. Just don't make a mess in here.

* * *

_**It's now recess time**_

Mika: Wow Tazusa, he's your boyfriend?

Tazusa: That's right, he's mine

Pete: Oh man...now I feel like a doll

Tazusa: Maybe you are a doll

Mika: You're both matched. What a nice couple.

Pete: Hey Tazusa, you forgot your promise

Tazusa: What promise?

Pete: You promise you're going to --

Tazusa: Don't say it, pleaseeeee

Mika: What's going on Tazusa? Why are you covering his mouth?

Tazusa and Pete: Uhh nothing ! nothing !

Mika: Hey what if 3 of us go to the cake shop together after school? I heard there's a new cake shop nearby.

Tazusa: Great idea, are you going too Pete?  
Pete: Of course I will !

* * *

_**After school, they went to the cake shop together.**_

Pete: Wow this cake is delicious ! I didn't eat anything this expensive before !

Tazusa and Mika: What?

Pete: Well, you see my family is not very rich, so the price of this cake we're eating now is same as my

4 days dinner when I'm with my family.

Tazusa: But that doesn't make any sense. You're hospitalized with the life support system, it's expensive is it?

Pete: Well, my fans donate money to support that...I wish I could pay them back with something.

Tazusa: Hey Pete, can I have a hug?

Mika: Wow, did you both go as far as hugging already?

Pete: We did that alot when we're in love. (In ghost form that is)

Mika: That's romantic. I wish I got a boyfriend too.

Tazusa: You'll find one I'm sure of it.

Pete: Tazusa, you haven't fulfill your promise

Tazusa: Ok ok ! Come with me. You too Mika

_**Said Tazusa with a smile**_

Mika: Why are you leading us here Tazusa?

Tazusa: Well you see...I...

_**Tazusa was blushing that even Mika can tell there's something strange going on**_

Tazusa: I promise Pete to kiss him in front of my school mate at least once today...so...

Mika: What? Ok I get it, go ahead both of you...

_**Tazusa gave Pete a kiss**_

Mika: Wow, I'm drowning now...

* * *

_**After all that, Pete and Tazusa went home.**_

Coach: Ah, there you are Tazusa. Where have you both been?

Tazusa: Going to the cake shop with my classmate.

Coach: With Pete too?

Tazusa: Of course Pete is there too, who else? Anyway we're tired now...yawn...

Pete: Good night everyone !

Coach and Yoko: Uh...good night.

_**Tazusa and Pete went upstairs**_

Yoko: What's with them? I think they just did something

Coach: What? They did something?

Yoko: They're still blushing. Didn't you see that?

* * *

_**It's at night time that Tazusa is dreaming...**_

**Pete don't go ! Don't leave me Pete, please ! Pete !**

Tazusa: Pete !!

Pete: Relax...relax, everything is fine...

_**Pete hug her to let her know everything is fine**_

Pete: Don't worry, what were you dreaming? You can tell me about it...

Tazusa: I'm scared, what if the Pete in front of me is just a dream? What if you're a dream?

Pete: I'm real, let's test it then.

Tazusa: Ouch ! What did you do that for?

Pete: Well, if it hurts when I pinch it's not a dream.

Tazusa: Ok then, convince me.

Pete: With what?

Tazusa: Hug me until the morning.

Pete: W-what?

Tazusa: You don't like me?

Pete: Ok ok, fine. I'll hug.

Tazusa: I love you Pete...

Pete: I love you too...

* * *

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks To Pete

Guys, I hope no one mind, but I'm trying to make the novel as long as possible. So I'll show the life in daily mode until I end it. Anyway I may write just about anything. If you think it's not appropriate, email me and I'll change the storyline. Happy reading everyone !

* * *

_**It's another fine morning after the night. Pete woke up earlier.**_

Pete: Oh man...my body aches all over...

_**Pete stop talking when he realize Tazusa are still sleeping besides him. But this time something's is strange. Tazusa looked very weak.**_

Pete: Tazusa? Hey Tazusa wake up, are you ok?

Tazusa: Oh...good morning Pete...

Pete: Are you ok? You look pale !

Tazusa: I don't know...

_**Pete thought something is really wrong with her. Having learned a few things from his father who is a doctor, he tried to feel her pulse on hand. It wasn't normal.**_

Pete: Let's go, quick.

Tazusa: To where...?

Pete: Where else, something's wrong with you. To the hospital !

_**Pete rushed into the coach room giving him a morning shock, then Yoko.**_

Yoko: What's going on here?! Don't shock me up in the morning like...this...

_**Yoko saw Tazusa sitting at the table looking pale**_

Pete: Well, this is why ! We gotta hurry up !

Pete: (God what is going on here?? Now she's...seriously ill??)

_**As they arrive at the hospital Tazusa was put into close monitor.**_

Yoko: Can someone tell me what's going on?? She's still fine yesterday !

Coach: Could it be food poisoning? The cake shop?

Pete: If that's so, then why am I ok?

_**A few moments later the doctor came looking for them**_

Doctor: We can't save her. Only wait. We have absolutely no idea on what's going on. Her heart just kept getting weaker, and the blood pressure lower. She may die.

Pete: Die?! God don't say that ! (I just met her some time ago ! Can't be that short of life !)

Doctor: Maybe you all being close to her will help. I have no other ways, this way if a miracle that is, will work.

_**Someone came rushing towards the doctor. It's a nurse.**_

Nurse: Doctor ! You better come take a look at once ! She's dying !

Doctor: What?!

Pete: What's going on?

Nurse: Her heart almost stop, there's no pulse on her waist !

* * *

_**Several moments passed**_

Doctor: We've did all that we can. Her heart stop beating.

_**The words "Her heart stop beating" is killing Pete.**_

Pete: That can't be !

_**Pete and Yoko together with coach came rushing into the wad. All they see is a monitor with flat line. Pete knows at this time, the only thing he can do is try to talk with her.**_

Pete: Tazusa...remember when we first met? You don't like me at that time. But at the moment I was going to heaven, you cried so hard...and you told me you love me. Now you're leaving me? I can't forgive you if you go Tazusa...You said it, you're going to be in love forever ! Come back please...

Yoko: She's...already gone. Give it up, we can't do anything...

_**Yoko started crying at the sides, but Pete wasn't done yet.**_

Pete: How can you be so selfish leaving everyone behind Tazusa ! How could you...I love you !

_**All of a sudden the monitor started showing heart pulse, and the blood pressure are almost normal. The doctor saw all that.**_

Doctor: Impossible ! She's died for 4 minutes, how can a human be alive after 4 minutes ! This is a miracle !

Nurse: Maybe they have a very close relationship, what a perfect couple.

_**Yoko stopped crying and was surprise that a simple "I love you" shout could get her sister back.**_

Coach: W-wow...amazing...Pete? We owed you one !

Pete: I'm so glad she's ok. Gosh she scared the daylight out of me !!

Yoko: I think we better thank Pete with alot of tasty food then.

Pete: Well, no thanks. She's still unconcious.

_**Tazusa open her eyes slowly**_

Coach: What on earth...talk about her, she awake immediately !

Tazusa: What's going on...?

Pete: What's going on?? You almost die back then ! God...

_**Pete give Tazusa a tight hug, but then Pete suddenly let her go and looking half mad half glad. Pete figured out this is an imagination illness. Everything is now normal, and Tazusa was transfered to a room in reserve.**_

Pete: Tazusa, I just remembered. What's going on, what caused you to be nearly died?

Tazusa: I don't know.

Pete: There isn't any reason, you must be in imaginations, and trust me it almost kill you.

Tazusa: Maybe, I was so scared last night even when you're hugging me with your hands. I was afraid you're fake, and a dream...and I was crying so hard and...my heart feels hurt and I think I passed out. The next thing is you waking me up. I don't know it'll turn out this serious...

_**Pete gave Tazusa a slap on her face with tears in his eyes.**_

Pete: You idiot ! How can you be afraid of things like that ?! You know emotion affects someone's body when it's too much ! If you die what would I do? You know I love you ! And I can't lose you...just stop being afraid.

Tazusa: I'm sorry. I promise I won't be thinking like that again..

Pete: Well, you better.

Yoko: I'll go get something for us to drink. Be right back !

_**Yoko tried to correct the situation**_

Coach: Well then, I guess you deserves to be slap Tazusa. I wouldn't do that, but I think what Pete does maybe correct as well. You sure shocked us all up.

Tazusa: Sorry.

Pete: It's ok. Forget it.

Tazusa: But I promise, if I break it I'll eat a thousands needles...

_**Pete saw another patient sewing something, with a box of needles. He borrow the box of needles and came back to Tazusa.**_

Tazusa: What's that for??

Pete: Well I'll really make you swallow this if you break it.

Tazusa: Uh...I won't gonna break it.

Coach: Wow, hold it. You're serious. Tazusa you better watch out. The needles is for you.

_**Yoko heard everything and they all end up laughing. The doctor think it's very strange that his patient recover so fast.**_

Doctor: She better stay here for another week. Just in case.

* * *

_**The next morning Pete came visit her. This time Tazusa best friend, Mika is there as well.**_

Mika: Are you ok Tazusa? We heard you're in hospital, what's going on?

Tazusa: Well it's a strange illness, I don't know what's going on myself.

Pete: (Yeah right, you almost kill yourself with your own depression...phew !)

Mika: Oh that's right, I got you a new friend. Her name's Rena. Hey Rena ! Come on in !

_**Rena walked in but look kind of shy.**_

Rena: Hello, my name's Rena Sakamoto...nice to meet you.

Mika: Don't mind her Tazusa, she's shy almost to anyone.

Tazusa: No I don't mind, nice to meet you Rena.

Pete: Looks like you got another new friend Tazusa.

Rena: Tazusa? This person is...P-Pete Pumps the stunt pilot?

Tazusa: You know him?

Rena: Yes, from the TV. I'm a fan too.

Pete: Wow, my stunt skills is broadcasted in Japan??

Rena: I don't know, but I saw that in Canada. I'm from Canada.

Tazusa: But your name is Japanese?

Rena: My father is a Japanese, and my mother is a Canadian.

Mika: Wow, from Canada. I never knew you're a transfer student from Canada. The teacher never tell us that !

Girl: "Hello, is this room 304?"

_**Tazusa look at the girl and was surprised to see it was Gabriella, one of the ice skaters. Lia and Kyoko is there too.**_

Gabriella: Sorry, I should speak Japanese I guess.

Pete: Japanese? Wait, someone must have taught you that.

Kyoko: Nice guess, how do you know Gabriella don't speak Japanese? Do you know her?

Pete: Uh...well...I uh...

Tazusa: Well he possesed me before ! So he already know Gabriella

Gabriella, Kyoko, Lia: He what?!

Tazusa: Well, attually you may not believe it but...

Pete: 5 months ago my plane crashed. And at the same time Tazusa made a fail jump and fell unconcious. And before I realize it, I was possessing her body.

Lia: Possessed ?!

Gabriella: That can't be...is it?

Tazusa: Well, you've probably seen me screaming at the space some time ago...I was screaming at Pete.

Kyoko: What a surprise.

Lia: Excuse me, but I thought if that's the case then this person won't be alive. But he's still alive?

Pete: Attually I thought I'm died too, then god said there's a mistakes. He send me back to my body which my brain was supposed to be died.

Lia: It's hard to believe, but you both doesn't looks like lying to me.

Gabriella: "Are you Canadian?"

_**Gabriella asked Pete in english.**_

Pete: "Yes I am"

Tazusa: Huh? What are you both talking about?

Gabriella: That proved it.

Lia and Kyoko: Proved what?

Gabriella: Do you remember Tazusa telling foreign reporters that there's a ghost living in her? And about the waitress on ice was the ghost idea?

Lia: Yeah, but that doesn't proved anything.

Gabriella: Tazusa was speaking english at that time. Now she don't know what I'm talking about in english. Isn't it strange?

Pete: I talked into her ears and she speak what I'm speaking at that time.

Mika: I can't believe it ! So your exams was...

Pete: Fake results in order to take some of her burden.

Gabriella: Tazusa, would you try these food? I cooked it in my country way. I thought maybe you're interested in trying it out.

_**The reporters suddenly bust in throwing questions**_

Pete: Hey you guys ! Get out ! That's enough !

_**The reporters was terrified by Pete's serious look and run out, with Gabriella closing the door.**_

Gabriella: "Oh my god" the reporters in Japan sure is strange !

Mika: Well, they never learn to stop bothering people.

Tazusa: But Pete is so...serious?

Pete: Haha, I wasn't that serious, I just try to looked serious !

_**Everyone ended up laughing. And as for Tazusa, she end up making alot of friends, including her past competitors. She got Mika, Kyoko, Rena, Lia and Gabriella as friends. And it's all thanks to Pete, for he is the one helping Tazusa to get to the Olympics and to be well-known.**_

* * *

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Troubles

Ok guys, I know this is strange to write 2 sad chapters. This is the second sad one. But it's not always I write this way. I'm mixing all storylines from movies and anime into this whole fan fiction. I hope you all like it. If you do like it, please submit some review to let me know there are readers. It's pointless to write without readers, I'm sure you all agree.

* * *

_**It's been 2 weeks, and Tazusa was released from the hospital. The next morning Tazusa went to school.**_

Student 1: Hey, did you hear the announcement? There's a new student being transfered here from Canada !

Student 2: Really?

Student 1: Yeah, but I heard she caused some troubles too. I don't know what troubles.

Tazusa: New students?

Teacher: You're late Tazusa, you missed out the announcement as well.

Pete: New student from Canada...what's her name teacher?

Teacher: She's a Japanese, just moved back to Japan, named Risa.

Tazusa: Oh wow...

_**The class started. The new student Risa, introduced herself briefly. She was assigned to sit behind Pete.**_

Risa: Hey, you're handsome ! You're the one with special permission?

Pete: Yeah.

Risa: Hey how about a date?

Tazusa: D-Date?? Pete?!

Pete: No, sorry.

Risa: (What's this? Is she his lover? Ah !! I can't believe it !! I'll snatch him then)

_**Risa Harada, a Japanese. She have a boyfriend in the past, her boyfriend betrayed her. From that day, whenever she saw someone she like, she will be cruel by snatching. Often failed, but caused serious break ups.**_

_**During break time, she pulled Tazusa aside.**_

Risa: Is he your boyfriend?

Tazusa: Yes, why?

Risa: Let me have him..

Tazusa: What? But I...do you have any idea what you're talking about??

Risa: Yes. I won't be easy on you, stupid. Avoid him, if you don't I will make him hate you forever. Not even talking a single words to you.

Tazusa: W-What? But...

Risa: Shut up ! Do as I said !

Tazusa: I can't do that !

Risa: Perhaps this? I found it in your bag.

_**She show Tazusa something.**_

Tazusa: T-that's...that's mine ! Give it back !

Risa: I'll tear it if you do not do as I said.

Tazusa: No no ! Wait ! I'll do as you said, don't break it !

_**The item is a photo. Tazusa had only one photo of her mother that she treasured so much.**_

Risa: I'll give it back after I'm satisfied.

Tazusa: But...

_**Tazusa is no longer the violent person sometime ago. She has now changed, into someone needing protection. She thought Pete would know what happened.. So she do as she said.**_

* * *

_**Tazusa has been avoiding Pete for almost 2 whole weeks.**_

Pete: Tazusa, we need to talk...

Tazusa: Um...ok...

Pete: I want to break up.

_**Pete looked pained, but he was determined to go on thinking Tazusa have another boyfriend, and betrayed him. The reason is Tazusa been avoiding him. And also something else.**_

Tazusa: But...Pete?? Why?!

Pete: Ask yourself ! Do you love someone else? Why are you avoiding me?

Tazusa: I...

_**Tazusa can't hold it, she had to say it.**_

Tazusa: Risa...threaten me...she

Pete: That's an excuse...

Tazusa: But listen, she...

Pete: Tazusa, let's just face it. I know you have another lover, Risa told me that she saw you kissing someone else.

Tazusa: What...? I didn't !

Pete: I'm sorry, let's just break up. You love someone, you should go ahead Tazusa and choose your way.

_**Pete should always be able to know roughly what Tazusa is thinking just by looking at her eyes. But Pete did not, he missed out the logic thinking this time.**_

Tazusa: Please, I didn't love anyone ! I really didn't !

Pete: (What's your problem Tazusa...you love someone. Why you still want me to stay? You've changed into a selfish person Tazusa...why?)

_**Pete looks sad as he walked away. Tazusa called out but he ignored her.**_

* * *

_**2 weeks later...**_

Risa: Are you ok Pete? I can't believe how cruel that girl is !

Pete: Just leave me alone...

Risa: I can't just leave you here alone !

Pete: It's over...I don't have anyone now...

Risa: I can be your girlfriend if you want. You had to forget the past, just move on.

Pete: Ok then, perhaps it's better to try to love someone new to forget...

_**Some times later, Tazusa saw her Pete kissing Risa. Her heart broke, she lose her appetite, she kept spacing out in class.**_

Teacher: Tazusa. Tazusa. Tazusa !!

Tazusa: Y-Yes?

Teacher: Concentrate in class ! Stop spacing out !

Tazusa: Ok...

Pete: Teacher, I wanted to change my seat.

Teacher: Alright then, where to?

Pete: Beside Risa.

_**"Beside Risa"**_

Tazusa: (P-Pete?...Why? Why does this happened to me?! Why is that?!)

Tazusa: Why is that?!

_**Finally Tazusa can't hold it anymore. Even in front of her teacher.**_

Tazusa: How could you love someone else ?! Pete !

_**She cried so hard.**_

Pete: What is this? Do you think screaming in front of the teacher would silent me?

Teacher: Hey you 2, sit down.

Pete: First of all Tazusa, you love someone else too !

Tazusa: I didn't ! I...

Pete: It's all too late no matter what you said. Risa is now my lover.

Tazusa: Risa threaten to tear my only photo of my mother ! She wanted me to avoid you !! She...want to make you her lover...

Pete: I don't believe that. You're blaming everyone ! You've changed totally...I'm so dissappointed.

Tazusa: It's true ! (Why is it...Pete didn't trust me?)

_**Pete walked away. But Tazusa lose control totally. She took the scissors to stab herself and everyone rushed to hold her down. Pete was shocked, he saw her eyes in tears. The eyes with pain and sadness.**_

Pete: Tazusa?!

Tazusa: I'm telling the truth...why won't you believe it?!

Pete: (How can that be?! I hurt her feelings?! I...was tricked by Risa?)

Risa: Pete, she's lying ! Don't trust her !

_**Pete is in anger now.**_

Pete: Risa...how dare you !

_**Pete slapped Risa very hard. That one slap suddenly make Risa realize her past.**_

Pete: I know Tazusa better than anyone else. I know it from her eyes ! Are you playing a trick here?!

Risa: I didn't know it would turn out like this...

Pete: I know, you told me your past before...But this is simply unforgivable ! Breaking up a couple for your selfish reasons, you have no right to be with me nor with anyone else !

_**Tazusa fainted when everyone realize she had a cut on her waist.**_

Pete: Tazusa? Tazusa !

* * *

_**Tazusa woke up, again she's back at the hospital, the same place.  
**_

Risa: Tazusa...

Tazusa: R-Risa..? Don't come near me ! What do you want ??

Risa: Tazusa calm down, I was...sorry. Pete is right, I'm selfish.

Pete: She returned the photo. Look.

Tazusa: Get out Pete...

Pete: What? Why?

Tazusa: I...I hate you !

Pete: But Tazusa?

Tazusa: I hate you both ! Get out !

Risa: I'm sorry.

Pete: Come on Tazusa, I'm sorry...I'm with you now, see?

Tazusa: Pete...if you really loved me you would've believe me...but you didn't trust me ! What kind of love are you giving me?!

Pete: I'm sorry Tazusa, I know it's my fault.

Tazusa: It's not even 2 months yet and here I am...returned to the same stupid hospital !

Risa: I'm sorry.

Pete: Get out Risa, I want to talk to her privately.

Risa: But...

Pete: Just get out ! Get lost from my sight !

_**Tazusa look at Pete in disbelieve.**_

Tazusa: (First he's not believing in what I said...now he believed it. Stupid Pete...Do it one more time and I won't forgive you.)

Tazusa: I'll give you another chance Pete...I forgive you but under one condition.

Pete: Are you asking for a big condition or a small condition?

Tazusa: Conditions are conditions, no matter what the size is...

**-Pete's Flashback-**

_Tazusa: I will go to the Olympics, but under one condition._

_Pete: Uh oh, is it a big condition or a small condition?_

_Tazusa: Conditions are conditions, no matter what the size is !_

_Pete: Ok ok, don't be mad. Alright, say it, let's hear it out._

_Tazusa: Kiss me..._

**-End Flashback-**

_**Pete give her a smile.**_

Pete: Alright, say it, let's hear it out.

Tazusa: I want you to trust me !

Pete: Ok, I promise I won't repeat the mistakes again.

Tazusa: Kiss me...and hug me too...

Pete: W-What? Seriously??

Tazusa: Then you don't love me anymore?

_**Pete cut her next sentence with a kiss and a tight hug.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Couple Skating

Ok guys, here comes the next one. The normal chapter, no sadness here.

* * *

Pete: Hey you're in good shape. Now let's get out of this hospital.

Tazusa: I hope you don't do something to get me back in you idiot !

Pete: Ok ok, don't be mad princess Sakurano.

_**Pete is smiling to her making her blush.**_

Tazusa: Prin...cess...? Princess Sakurano ??

Pete: That's right !

Tazusa: Ok fine. Hey Pete?

Pete: What is it?

Tazusa: Do you know how to skate?

Pete: I think so, you taught me that.

Tazusa: What? But I never taught you that.

Pete: When I'm possessing you, you skate alot.

Tazusa: How about we go to the skating rink now?

Pete: Ok, tell your coach that.

_**Coach Takashima is already waiting with the car.**_

Coach: What took you both so long?

Tazusa: Can I go to the skating rink now?

Coach: Skating rink? Fine then. Let's hurry up.

_**They arrived at the skating rink. Pete and Tazusa is practicing now. Suprisingly, Pete appears to be skating like normal, excepts no special moves.**_

Tazusa: Hey Pete ! You can skate !

Pete: I guess, thanks to you !

Tazusa: No problem. How about we skate together?

Pete: Ok then.

_**Miss Mishiro appears just in time.**_

Miss Mishiro: What are they doing? Pair skating? You're kidding me !

_**Pete and Tazusa looks like angel and prince. First a throw jump, then pair spin, follows by death spiral, and lifts, twist lifts. They are a perfect couple.**_

Pete: Phew ! That was fun Tazusa !

Tazusa: Let's do it again when we're free, it's so fun.

Miss Mishiro: You're both kidding me ! You both are amazing !

Pete: Huh? Oh hello. You must be miss Mishiro.

Tazusa: His name is Pete Pumps, a 17 years old Canadian.

Pete: Nice to meet you. (Yeah right, I seen her before)

Miss Mishiro: You both should go for pair skating.

Pete and Tazusa: P-Pair skating??

Coach Takashima: That's right. I've been watching as well. Perfect. You're both enjoying, like a couple skating freely.

_**Gabriella, Kyoko and Lia happened to be there as well.**_

Gabriella: "You're fantastic Tazusa, you're both matched"

Tazusa: Um...Pete? What is she talking about?

Gabriella: Oh sorry, I mean you're fantastic. You're both matched.

Tazusa: Oh thanks.

Kyoko: Why don't you both go for a pair skating?

Pete: Oh great, now everyone want our pair skating show...

Lia: Come on, it's a good news.

Tazusa: But I don't have competitors then.

Lia: No problem, I have a boyfriend too. I'll ask him, he'll agree. Then we will be competing !

Tazusa: You're kidding me ! You can't train an amateur in 3 years.

Lia: Attually no, he skates well too. He taught me the basics.

Gabriella: I guess I'll find a lover as well.

Kyoko: Count me into your competitors list, I'll find one as well.

Pete: Oh god, I'm outta here...now everyone looking for a lover...

Gabriella: Why not do it again Tazusa? We want to see your pair skating performance !

Tazusa: Pete?

Pete: Alright, alright.

Miss Mishiro: Let's hope you're in luck. But if your luck is out...What in the world?

_**Tazusa and Pete is already on ice getting ready. They skates perfectly, and a throw jump.**_

Coach Takashima: That's...impossible !

Miss Mishiro: Maybe I underestimated them. Don't you agree?

_**Tazusa and Pete ends the skating.**_

Gabriella: "Fantastic !"

Tazusa: Let me guess, you're saying fantastic in english?

Gabriella: That's right.

Kyoko: Hey Tazusa, Pete. Here comes trouble, the reporters. We better hide.

Lia: Let's get out of here !

* * *

_**They finally got out of the reporters sights.**_

Lia: Phew...Are we really that famous?

Tazusa: We sure are. You're the world number 1, I'm Japan number 1, Pete is a famous stunt pilot, Gabriella is also famous. And Kyoko is my past competitors.

Pete: Ok, the number 1 stunt pilot is now stuck.

_**Suddenly another person came rushing and end up at the same spot.**_

Pete: Leonard?? "What are you doing here?"

Leonard: "The Japanese reporters are after me, didn't you see that? Wow, you got yourself so many girls, eh Pete?"

Pete: "What are you talking about? They are my friends, this is the only girl I'm in love with."

_**Pete drag Tazusa closer.**_

Tazusa: Um...what are you both talking about?

Pete: Oh yeah, everyone. This is Leonard Pumps, my brother. He's a...famous artist.

Tazusa: Oh great, just great...like we don't have enough problems already.

Lia: Now 6 famous. We better stick together now.

Gabriella: I think they're gone. Let's go back to the hotel.

Kyoko: No way, they are certainly there.

_**A car came and stopped.**_

Coach Takashima: Hey all of you, get on quick.

_**They're now on the car.**_

Coach Takashima: Huh? Who's the new guy?

Pete: The...ahem, famous artist, Leonard Pumps. My brother.

Leonard: Hi.

Coach Takashima: Ugh...I guess you all better live at my mansion. I extended 7 rooms there.

Lia: Is it ok?

Gabriella: We better take the offer Lia, do you wanna get hunt by reporters?

Lia: Fine...I guess. Anyway, I moved to Japan already.

Tazusa: What? Here? But you're a German?

Lia: I moved here alone. Gabriella too. We meet at the airport.

Gabriella: We moved here to see you Tazusa.

Tazusa: Ok...but Pete is going to sleep in my room.

Pete: Why me? There's 7 rooms, I could use one.

Tazusa: Nope you're going to use mine.

Pete: Hey that's not fair. But I guess it's ok with you princess.

_**Everyone laughs.**_

* * *

_**They arrived at the house at dinner time.**_

Yoko: Welcome home sister ! What are they all doing here??

Lia: Hello, you must be Tazusa little sister. You're so cute !

_**Lia is treating Yoko like a doll.**_

Yoko: Would you mind let go of me please? I can't breath !

Lia: Ops, sorry.

Gabriella: Hey I didn't know Lia would like cute kids.

Yoko: Uh...hello? I'm not a "kid"

Tazusa: I wonder if we have enough for 8 person.

Coach Takashima: Don't tell me you're...talking about the...

Tazusa: Dinner.

Lia: It's alright I don't mind eating anything, better than getting chase by reporters.

Kyoko: I'm gonna make a phone call then, to sell my house.

Tazusa and Pete: Sell your house?! Why would you do that?

Kyoko: It's because...

Gabriella: Her house is blocked away by a dozen of reporters. Right Kyoko?

Kyoko: Right. They've been bugging me every night I couldn't get enough sleep.

Mrs.Takashima: Well, rest assured here. No one can get into this mansion so easily. They're locked out there.

Coach Takashima: You all can live here. Feel free to ask anything, it's not like I can spend all the money myself anyway.

_**They suddenly realize something.**_

Lia: What a strange dinner.

Leonard: Well, I guess there's nothing we can do. We came here all of sudden.

Pete: And you've been silent ever since we arrived here Leonard.

Leonard: It's because of this.

_**A drawing caught everyone's eyes.**_

Gabriella: Wait a second, you draw it on the car?

Leonard: No, I draw it when we arrived here at home.

Pete: My brother is the famous artist. He can draw a picture with just a pencil in about 5 minutes.

All: 5 minutes?!

_**After the dinner everyone settle into their own room.**_

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

Pete: Ouch ! Hey Tazusa, wake up ! You just fell on me...

Tazusa: Oh, is it? I'm sorry !

_**Lia and Gabriella came in and saw Tazusa on Pete.**_

Lia and Gabriella: Um...sorry to interrupt you both...

_**They close the door immediately.**_

Pete: Oh man...now what I'm gonna do

Tazusa: Pretend we are doing something strange.

Pete: It's easy for you to say...but nevermind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: A Visit to Montreal Part 1

Warning, this episodes contains a little adult contents (Only a few lines)

Please, no reading unless you're 18+

--

_**7 a.m**_

_**Tazusa walks towards the bathroom.**_

Pete: Hey Tazusa?

Tazusa: What?

Pete: I was thinking of visiting my family in Montreal.

Tazusa: What?! But I'll be lonely if you go.

Pete: But they're my family...Hey I got an idea !

Tazusa: What idea?

Pete: We can go together !

Tazusa: Together? Will that be ok?

Pete: What are you talking about? Of course it is ! My mother even said "Remember to visit us with that girl you're talking about"

Tazusa: Well I don't know. I'll ask coach if it's ok, since I got practice almost everyday.

Pete: Oh come on, he'll agree. 3 years until Olympics, it's still a long time.

_**Tazusa forgotten about Pete and walk out from bathroom talking without clothes on.**_

Tazusa: I'll ask him then...

Pete: Uh...Tazusa?

Tazusa: What?

_**Pete closed his eyes with one of his hands.**_

Tazusa: What are you doing?

Pete: Before you continue talking, you better put on your clothes.

_**Tazusa look at her body and rush back into the bathroom.**_

Tazusa: You pervert !

Pete: But you're the one walking out...I just "accidentally" saw you.

Tazusa: Just stop talking about it already !

Pete: Hahaha

Tazusa: What's so funny you pervert ?!

_**Tazusa walk out with clothes on and hit Pete with a book.**_

Pete: Ouch ! Hey watch it, that book is tough !

Tazusa: I'm sorry ! Are you ok?

Pete: I'm ok. Next time don't hit me for your own mistakes please... By the way, why you say sorry? I thought you're mad.

Tazusa: Well, come to think of it, it's my fault anyway. Still ! Well it was embarassing to have a boy saw me nake that's why I'm mad !

Pete: Lesson number 1...never let a guy stay at a girl's room...

--

_**Pete and Tazusa head downstairs.**_

Yoko: What happened just now? I heard you screaming sis, it's..."clearly" heard downstairs.

Coach Takashima: Ahem, Yoko that's rude to ask.

Pete and Tazusa: Nothing happen !

_**Coach Takashima and Yoko look at each other.**_

Pete: I'm going to visit my family in Montreal. It's been 2 months now.

Tazusa: Can I go to Montreal with Pete coach?

Coach Takashima: Sure sure, take your time. It's 3 more years until Olympics, I guess it's ok.

Tazusa: Really ?? Did you hear that Pete??

Pete: I already know before he said it.

Coach Takashima: Really? I guess you can read people's mind. Anyway, all expenses on me.

Yoko: You must be happy able to spend your time with your "precious Pete"

Mrs.Takashima: I hope you enjoy the time Tazusa.

_**Tazusa's friends walked downstairs at this time.**_

Gabriella: I heard you're going to Canada Pete.

Pete: **-sweat drop-** Did you tell everyone Leonard?

Leonard: That's right. How about we all go together? I want to see our parents too. No point leaving me here.

Lia: But are you sure it's ok Leonard? Remember we are too famous, plus we'll get hunt by reporters.

Leonard: I guess it's a no then ! Besides Pete, you really should return there with only Tazusa.

Pete: That's right Leonard, I just phoned back home last night. You're going back home too often, dad's gonna get mad if you do it again without reason. Remember your career.

Gabriella: When are you both going?

Tazusa: Tonight on 8pm.

Kyoko: What?? Tonight?

Pete: Yes, tonight. We better start packing Tazusa, and the tickets too.

Coach Takashima: I'll take care of it.

_**Coach Takashima make the phone call for ticket reservations. Pete and Tazusa went upstairs to pack their belongings.**_

Tazusa: Hey Pete, are you sure? Your parents may not like me...

Pete: They asked me to visit them with you. Trust me, they really wanted to see you.

Tazusa: Ok, you say it.

--

_**They arrived at Montreal after a few hours flight from 8 pm. Tazusa and Pete stay at the hotel for the night.**_

Tazusa: Hey Pete...

Pete: What is it?

Tazusa: I can't sleep...can you count the sheeps like last time?

Pete: You gotta be kidding me, it won't work on you. I have another way.

Tazusa: What way?

Pete: Kiss you on the lips and hug you til the morning.

Tazusa: Seriously?

Pete: Last time I can't hug you because I'm in ghost form. So...oh nevermind.

Tazusa: Say it Pete, I won't be able to sleep if you don't say it.

Pete: Well, ok. When I'm a ghost I always wish I could hug you and feel the real you. Now I always take the chances to do that.

Tazusa: I can't believe it, you're serious about it.

Pete: May I?

Tazusa: Just don't think something else. You know what I mean.

Pete: Wha ! No way, I won't do that !

Tazusa: Just kidding !

_**Pete gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he hugged her. This is the 3rd time Pete and Tazusa hug in the sleep.**_

--

_**The next morning they get a taxi and they arrive near a quiet area. It's a small town. By the time they arrive, it's already 2 pm.**_

Tazusa: It's quiet around here.

Pete: Not really quiet, there's are people living here.

_**They took a short walk and suddenly Pete stop by a tree.**_

Tazusa: What's wrong Pete?

Pete: I remember this tree, I wrote something on it when I was little.

Tazusa: Here it is !

_**Tazusa point towards the words.**_

Pete: Let's see, I forgot what I wrote. Huh??

Tazusa: It said "I will definitely find a figure skater as a lover someday."

Pete: It came true I guess, haha ! Let's go Tazusa.

Tazusa: Wait what is that? Looks like an airplane.

Pete: Oh that? I built that thing. But it's just a piece of rotten wood now.

_**Pete leads Tazusa to an average small house.**_

Tazusa: This is your house??

Pete: Yes, quite small huh...

_**Pete's father are walking towards them from behind, coming back home after work.**_

Mr.Pumps: Hello son !

Pete: Wha !! Don't scare me like that ! Why are you talking Japanese anyway?

Mr.Pumps: Because she looks like a Japanese. Besides look at you, you're talking Japanese as well. Let's make it even, you don't want her to get confuse by our language do you?

Tazusa: Nice to meet you, are you Pete's father?

_**Mr.Pumps was shocked after he took a closer look at the indigo hair girl.**_

Mr.Pumps: Pete? Is this the Tazusa on TV? T-The figure skater??

Pete: Yea, who else will it be?

Mr.Pumps: I see, are you sure the possession is not your dream?

Tazusa: Possession?? Pete did you tell your family?

Mr.Pumps: What a big surprise, so it wasn't a story?

Pete: I told you it wasn't, right princess Sakurano?

Tazusa: Don't call me that. But it's true you possess me.

Mr.Pumps: Ok let's get into the house, you don't want to stay out here do you Pete?

_**They walk into the house.**_

Mrs.Pumps: Oh my, your back Pete?

Pete: What's with everyone today? You all speak Japanese.

Mr.Pumps: Attually your little sister haven't come back yet. As soon as we got your phone call, we figure out you'll probably visit us with your new lover, so we decided to talk Japanese.

Tazusa: Wow...Pete you told them all about me?

Pete: Yes I did, I hope you don't mind I told them "everything"

Tazusa: Gosh, everything??

Mr.Pumps: And everytime he talked about it, he gets excited and start telling us how good you are treating him...

Tazusa: **-in mind-** (Gosh, all these time I treated you so bad...I was only good at the last moment. But Pete, you told them...I'm treating you well?)

_**Suddenly Tazusa tears drop without realizing it.**_

Mr.Pumps: Did we say something wrong??

Tazusa: No, it's not that...

Pete: Tazusa are you crying?

_**Tazusa realize it and immediately wipe her tears away. But she decided to be honest.**_

Tazusa: It hurts me just to think of it...

Pete: What?

Tazusa: I treat you so bad...I only started to treat you good in the end and...fall in love with you. But...

_**She started crying feeling guilty and strangely sad.**_

Tazusa: You told them I was treating you well...I feel so guilty !

Mr.Pumps: I guess Pete is making some things up himself. But I haven't meet anyone as honest as you miss Sakurano. Rest assured, you don't have to feel guilty.

Pete: My dad is right Tazusa, come on smile. I'll give you a hug.

Tazusa: Nobody is mad at me?

Mrs.Pumps: Of course not, why should we? Relax, and believe me Pete treat you like a diamond.

--

_**At the night Tazusa is sharing the same room as Pete. Something crosses her mind.**_

Tazusa: Hey Pete, what about the pair skating? Are we really gonna do it?

Pete: What you don't believe me?

Tazusa: It's not that. But we haven't even have one real practice yet.

Pete: Oh nevermind. Stop thinking about it already. Just let it be natural.

Tazusa: 3 years huh...we'd both be 19 at that time then.

Pete: I'll show you around the city tomorrow. I bet you want to see it.

Tazusa: Hold on, I want to know this town not the city.

Pete: What? Why?

Tazusa: I want to know more about your birth place.

Pete: **-laugh-**

Tazusa: What?

Pete: Oh it's nothing. You're funny.

Tazusa: Really...?

Pete: Huh? Tazusa? Tazu...sa...

_**Pete stop calling her name when he noticed she fell asleep. He kept staring at her face. Tazusa unconciously hug him, he try to get her hands off.**_

Pete: (Oh well, I guess it's ok.)

--


End file.
